Background The federal science agencies including the NIH require a continuous and proactive examination of pressing issues that arise within the partnership between the federal government, universities, and industry in order to effectively identify barriers to scientific innovation and competiveness in the global marketplace. Many of these issues relate to the environment and the relationships between these different sectors that strongly influence the advancement of scientific ideas and the transition of those ideas from the lab to practice. In this country, the relationship between universities and the federal government was described in the middle of the last century by Vannevar Bush in his visionary work, Science the Endless Frontier. He makes the point that the security, the health, and the advancement of our nation is dependent on the strength of the relationship not only between the federal government and the universities but also the relationship of those sectors to the industry that brings those advancements into production. GUIRR was created in 1984 in response to the report of the National Commission on Research, which called for an institutionalized forum to enhance communication among the top leaders of government and non-government research organizations. GUIRR's formal objective is: to convene senior-most representatives from government, universities, and industry to define and explore critical issues related to the national and global science and technology agenda that are of shared interest; to frame the next critical question stemming from current debate and analysis; and to incubate activities of on-going value to the stakeholders. The forum is designed to facilitate candid dialogue among attendees, to foster self-implementing activities, and, where appropriate, to carry awareness of consequences to the wider public. Ultimately, the goal is to improve the quality, content, and productivity of the national science enterprise. Abstract GUIRR will publish an annual report on its activities describing GUIRR's impacts on the modern science enterprise, the relevance of GUIRR membership to the modern science enterprise, efforts to recruit members to better reflect the diversity of the modern science enterprise, webinar attendance, and efforts to increase attendance and include information about FDP to the NIH Task Leaders and Alternate and other NIH staff by request. FDP will hold at least three meetings per year and issue meeting summaries to the NIH Task Leader and Alternate and to other NIH staff by request. FDP will engage in activities and projects related to the relationship between federal research agencies and the academic community. If a publicly released work product is embargoed, it shall be distributed to the NIH staff listed above no less than 48 hours in advance of the public release, IAW the Basic Contract SOW, page 3. PGA shall notify the NIH staff listed above when embargoed copies have been mailed or emailed as applicable. If not embargoed, NAS shall distribute to the NIH staff listed above on the day of public release.